


Crime in the Community

by mediocre_writer921



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 2021 is gonna be a great year, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Sherlock Holmes, Investigations, Lots and lots of quarreling, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Mystery, Rekindling, Serial Killers, They're screwed lol, Your faves will definitely die, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_writer921/pseuds/mediocre_writer921
Summary: "There's something shady happening in town and I don't like it.""Since when something shady doesn't happen here?"~Welcome to Everlock, a small town in the middle of California stuck in the seventies. Full of blue skies, vast mountains, friendly neighbors and close-knit families. But it's known for its mystery, secrets and horrific history, filled with deception, corruption, desperation and wicked people doing unspeakable things.Private detective Matthew Patrick starts investigating a string of murders committed by a feared serial killer called the Angel of Death. With the help of an ex-best friend, Safiya Nygaard, her estranged ex-boyfriend Tyler Williams and his long-time wife Stephanie Patrick, they start to piece together the clues to figure out whodunnit.They soon learn the real price of being a real hero in this town. And that they better watch their backs before they creep their way towards the death list.26 murders, 25 weeks, 24 hours a day. Everyone is a suspect.The clock is ticking. Better live today like it's your last.
Relationships: And more minor relationships, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, Safiya Nygaard/Tyler Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. We're All Not in This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Crime in the Community! 
> 
> If you think that this story is full friendship and teamwork...well, sorry to break it to you, it's gonna be a while until we get to that point. And if you can't tell, I like angst. And murder. So... enjoy?

**January 2nd, 2021**

**The Everlock Precinct**

**8:19 am**

~~~

Matthew Patrick started his Sunday morning not with coffee, but with a dead body. Which is always fantastic.

"Barely 2 days into the new year and we're already killing people. How festive." He was expecting under-age drinkers managing hangovers or something nuisance similar to that, not a _murder._

The new year is off to a great start. He let out a, 'huh,' as a brunette woman dressed in a navy button up and black jeans came into his office, pulling up her sunglasses. "Another murder case? Who? When? How?" she inquired, widening her eyes and he simply nodded, handing her a file.

Reading the file, she brushed her hair behind her ear as the detective explained, "Dawson was found almost three hours ago by Gutowski. Said he was supposed to come by for dinner the night before with a few friends but never showed. So she came to his house to check up on him and nobody answered. Claimed his fiancé was out of town, so he wouldn't have been home either. She went through the back door and there he was, on the floor. She called 911, but he was already dead."

Her lips parted, surprised. "But how?"

"That's the question. They took him to make an autopsy."

"What do you think happened? Heart attack? What?"

"No. He was pink."

"Pink?" Stephanie thought for a moment. "Asphyxiated?"

"Yes, most likely. But no signs of struggle or any marks on his neck, so I would say he was poisoned by carbon monoxide."

His wife blinked, closing the report. "Carbon monoxide? That's a bold conclusion to come to, Matthew. And it's a gas, wouldn't there have been a smell?"

"Visited the crime scene, there were a vase of flowers in the living room, masking the smell. I saw the flowers and they seemed fine but as I was about to leave I noticed something in the water. It has some particles in the bottom that are slightly yellow. Those flowers were bought very recently, there's no way the water would get like that so fast. And there was something in there, but it was very subtle, but I inspected it. Tacere Mors."

Her brows creased. "Silent Death," she realized as he gave her a look, hoping she would understand. "It's the name of that deadly poison that kills slowly and you don't feel it."

Her husband nodded. "It was fairly recently discovered and usually works with plants and flowers. When in contact with the flowers it turns their oxygen into carbon monoxide and they will expel amounts of it, instead of the regular oxygen. It will be as if you went to sleep leaving the gas open, but with no odor. So, you will feel dizzy, with a headache, tired, nauseated..... You eventually may think you're sick and go to sleep, or you will lose consciousness, and it will just kill you. Silently."

"Bloody hell," she breathed.

~~~

**Hank's Garage**

**8:48 am**

~~~

Investigator Safiya Nygaard crept slowly onto the crime scene, hand hovering her holster. She wasn't quite sure why exactly she had her hand there, but Safiya's always been paranoid, especially after the break-up. Which was a year ago. And she doesn't know why she even brought it up.

_Focus, you dolt. Stop thinking about ex-boyfriends._

Glass from the lights which once hung from the ceiling- now was in smithereens along with the freezer. The once frozen foods were now in parts along with the shelves, floors and walls. If there was a prize for, 'Most Unorthodox Crime Scene,' this one brought home the bacon. This was quite the unusual way to die! Carefully picking up a blood-soaked shard of glass, she walked off.

_Andrea Brooks, I hope you're resting well. Because honestly, I have no idea how you died._

Safiya's phone rang and she picked up immediately, knowing that it would be Jael from the ringtone. "Hey Jael, what's up?" she asked, wedging the device between her ear and her shoulder as she zipped up her ziploc bag.

Behind her, a shadow waited for the woman to disappear from their sightline and looked both ways before sneaking in. The shadow pulled out a flip phone and whispered, "Nygaard just left, meet me here in 10 minutes."

~~~

"Detective Patrick, do you have a moment?" Jael requested as Matt finally got his cup of coffee at... 8:49 in the morning. He could almost bet you his whole life savings, she's going to ask about the Dawson case. "Of course, is there something wrong, Chief?"

His boss gave him an impassive look. "There's always something wrong when it comes to this job, Patrick."

"Sorry, it's a habit. Anyway, what's up?" Jael thought about how to say this. "Nygaard's currently at Hank's Garage finding evidence for another murder that just happened last night." He raised an eyebrow. "Another one? What does that have to do with Dawson?"

Jael rolled her eyes. "As bright as you are Matthew, you never cease to amaze me with your lack of common sense."

He scowled as she continued, "First of all, both murders happened within a close proximity within each other and second of all, do you not remember that Dawson lives across the street from Hank's?"

As Matt took a swig he replied, "Right. Totally didn't forget that little detail."

"I'm suspecting that there might be a serial killer is on the loose and I'm going to need you and Stephanie to work with her to solve both cases."

He nearly dropped his mug. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You heard me Matthew, I need you to put away your childish grudges against each other and work together. If my suspicions are wrong and there is no serial killer, you have my permission to go back to your little game of pretending that you are strangers."

"I don't hold a grudge and it's certainly not childish, Chief."

"With all due respect, I'm aware of that. But you two need to talk it out. Or at least cooperate with one another."

"Ha, tell that to Nygaard. Surprised she hasn't put a restraining order on me yet." She didn't crack a smile. "While you're at it, talk to Williams as well, he's worked with that poison you've discovered." Matt gave her a befuddled look. "How did you k-"

As Jael sauntered away, she answered, "I'm everywhere and nowhere at once, Matthew. I hear everything."

~~~

"Listen, I don't need your help, I'm fine," a brown-haired man insisted, putting his phone to his ear as he spun in his chair. His office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf. "No, we don't need to meet up tonight...Yes, I am sure."

"No, I haven't seen her today." He halted as the voice berated him on the other end. "Why do you always assume the worst of me? No, of course not."

He heard his door open and saw none other than Matt himself walk through it. "You're going to need to schedule an appointment and come back later Patrick, office hours aren't at this time." His co-worker scowled before answering, "You haven't had your coffee had you? You're smart-mouthed and cranky when you don't."

Tyler ignored him as he said to the phone, "I'm going to need to put you on hold, my co-worker needs me for something." He pressed the hold button and put the phone. "What the hell do you want, Matt?"

"Straight to the point, I see. "Tyler folded his arms and glared at him. "You're wasting my time."

Matt waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I won't be in your hair for long. You're not currently working on a case, are you?"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment, crime rates are at an all-time high, so who knows?"

"Good, I need you to help me with mine."

"Why? I don't want to do your dirty work."

"Because I said so and this kind of stuff isn't exactly a specialty on my impressive resumé

"Okay Mr. I Graduated Duke At The Top Of My Class But Came Back To Small Town To Give The Old Detective A Run For His Money," Tyler mocked, standing up from his seat. "I don't need to hear your feats and newsflash: You're not the only good detective around here."

Matt's expression darkened. "You bastard. Are you going to help out or not? Jael recommended you by the way"

Tyler rolled his eyes, knowing he has to agree if Jael asked. "Fine, I'll help you out as long as I don't have to massage your ego."

"Excuse you, I don't have one, sir."

"Everyone who says they don't have an ego has a massive one. Now get out of my office."

He obliged and as he closed the door, he announced, "By the way, Safiya's going to help too, just a heads up-" Tyler blinked as he responded, "I'm sorry, what-"

"Okay bye!" Matt slammed the door before he could process what came out of his mouth. Tyler sighed and picked up his phone, getting back to his conversation. "On second thought, how does 5:30 tonight sound?"

~~~

**January 3rd, 2021**

**Safiya's Apartment**

**6:40 am**

~~~

Safiya tried to find a will to live, but undeniably, it was a tad difficult to do so. Trying to fill the empty feeling of her apartment, she turned on her phone and blasted, 'Come on Eileen,' from her speaker.

The investigator lived a lonely life, even by her standards. She broke up with her boyfriend, cut off one of her best friends for the same reason she broke up with her boyfriend, stopped talking to his wife for obvious reasons, gradually abandoned her mutual friends because Matpat was always around, her family doesn't even bother checking up on her nor does she bother talk to them and the only close friend she has lives in Canada and Safiya's not about to freeze her Californian ass. Besides, she likes her job, just hates the people.

She's not bitter at all, if that's what you're thinking.

Okay, maybe she is a little bitter that the universe threw this all her way, but she'll get over it eventually. She always does. Passing by a picture frame faced down that was on her dresser, Safiya didn't even bother going anywhere near it, focusing on where she was headed.

And that place was to the Dirty Spoon. To see her ex-best friend, his wife and her ex-boyfriend. A wonderful trio to be visiting and it won't be an uncomfortable encounter at all. Last time she went to that diner, she was crying so-

~

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in... but I can't help...falling in love with you," came from Gabbie's laptop._

_Safiya sat in the booth across from them, sniffling and trying to keep composure, but failing miserably. Another tear fell as the grip on her mug tightened, the other hand holding her phone, re-reading the same lines over and over again._

**See you in a minute. I love you.**

**Love you more.**

**If you say so.**

_And where was he now? Not with her, that's for sure._

_"I love it, Gabbie," Tana complimented her best friend, bringing her back to reality. Safiya put her phone down, taking a gulp from her mug. "Don't you think it's a little... traditional and old-fashioned for you though?"_

_"Yeah well, sometimes you want to give people hope, people want to believe. Especially in love."_

_Well, Safiya wasn't too sure about that. She ducked her head, trying to drown out the conversation, just in case they decided to bring her into it. "Maybe you're right," Tana replied, understanding her reasoning._

_As if she read Safiya's thoughts, Tana asked, "Think she's right, Safiya?" The waitress came over with her coffee jug. "I would assume so since you always make googly eyes at your boyfriend when you two go on dates here." Her tone was teasing, trying to cheer her up._

_"Um... yeah," the investigator lied. "Yeah... maybe. Why not?" She cleared her throat, well aware that was the worst lie she's ever told in her entire life. Tana, noticing the tears, switched topics. "More coffee, hon?"_

_"Sure." As soon as she started pouring, Safiya shot out of her seat, practically running out of the diner._

_"Didn't... didn't she just order?" Gabbie asked, concerned and Tana shrugged. "It's one of her moods. She'll be okay, just needs to clear her head."_

_~_

Her hand flew to her head subconsciously as she sighed softly as she staggered around her apartment. Opening a cabinet, she took out a liquor bottle and took out a glass, her hands trembling. So much so that she nearly missed the glass. Oh well, she needed the liquid courage. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "You're going to be fine, Safiya. Jael's probably wrong, it's just a coincidence. You don't have to deal with them after this. Just a few days. You got this."

_I don't got this._

She drowned the shot glass she found, shaking her head and shuddering. Safiya knew she should stop putting off getting ready, that she needed to grow the hell up and forget everything that that's happened between the three of them.

If she were still friends with Manny and Nikita, they'd tell her to parade around in her lingerie, put on some lipstick and make him regret hurting her. Their words, not hers. Too bad she doesn't listen to them either way. She should get dressed though.

But first, another shot of vodka.

~~~

**Dirty Spoon**

**7:51 am**

~~~

This was by far one of the most awkward gatherings Tyler's ever been to. He was tapping away on his phone, avoiding eye contact. Even Matt and Stephanie weren't talking to each other nor making any acknowledgment of the other's existence and they're _married._

Instead, Stephanie looked past Tyler at the door, looking out for the fourth member as Matt stared out into space, his expression full of melancholy. It was pretty empty surprisingly for this time of day, the only other occupant being Eva, but she paid no attention to them, headphones in and typing something on her laptop. Must be a new article of some sort.

Then the bell on the door rung, announcing someone's arrival. All three of them became rigid in sync, half-hoping that wasn't her and half-hoping that she shows up at all. Footsteps came their way and Stephanie greeted her awkwardly, "Hi Safiya."

A lot had changed about Safiya in the past year, she grew her hair out a bit and wore it in a half-crown braid, tendrils framing her face. The tips of her hair were dyed a nice lavender, which was a change, Safiya never dyed her hair when the two dated. But it looked nice on her. A sheer black turtleneck was layered underneath a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. Their eyes met and she immediately broke it, ignoring him.

Safiya hauled out a hefty looking file from her bag, getting straight to business. "So I did some light research before coming here."

"Ma'am that ain't light research-" Matt retorted, snapping out of his train of thoughts and she plastered on a sweet smile. There was a very well-timed sigh coming from Eva on the other side of those four.

"The sooner we get this case done, the sooner you all can get out of my face and out of my life, Patrick. I like it that way, so let's keep it that way. Okay?"

He muttered something under his breath before she continued, "I've gathered some information last night while looking at Dawson's and Brooks' records." The investigator opened the file, pulling out two pieces of paper. "Both have a notably spotty history-"

"You can sit down you know," Matt interrupted and she threw him a dirty look. "I like standing," she responded flatly, not budging. Both stared each other down before Stephanie sighed, "Guys, keep it professional. We're here to solve a case, put our history behind. Sit down, Safiya."

This time she agreed, taking the empty spot near Tyler, though made an effort to sit on the edge of the booth seat. Tyler could've sworn he heard Stephanie whisper, "God give me strength."

Safiya cleared her throat. "Anyway, back to the investigation. Both have a history of run-in with the laws, rumors have it that Dawson was in a cult of some kind and records show Brooks is close with the Mobster, often would help him hide the bodies of his victims." Matt didn't look surprised at all, but Stephanie and Tyler widened their eyes.

"That's old news, everyone knows Dawson was in shady nonsense and you could easily draw that conclusion about Brooks if you had half a brain cell." Safiya clenched her fists, about ready to slap that blasted bastard across the face, but a waitress came by, setting down a cup of coffee in front of her. That waitress turned out to be Tana in her same old light brown and white uniform.

"Might want to actually drink the coffee this time," she advised gently before leaving, Tyler mouthing, 'Thank you,' and she gave a subtle nod before glancing between the ex-couple, raising an eyebrow.


	2. Journal Entry One- Suspects and Boy Problems, Oh My!

**Case Entry #1**   
**1/** **3/** **21**

**~~~**

_If I were to play the game Kiss, Marry and Kill, in this instance, I would marry Stephanie and debate between killing Patrick or Williams. Only because I can't tell if I wanted to punch or kiss the latter. Frick, I should've probably not admitted that, huh? Oh well. Lucky no one else will be reading this but me, so I can safely confess that sometimes I miss those two, as much as I want to hate them._

_I thought I knew the world, thought I knew myself, thought I knew those dearest to me, but I guess I know nothing at all. Which brings me here- lonely, bitter, yet yearning for my old life. It wasn't perfect, but more than enough. Because I don't want a long life... I want a meaningful one. And that life had meaning. This life doesn't. At this point, I've hidden my true feelings so well that even I struggle to find them._

_Anywho, I'm getting off track, these journal entries always have helped me record any obstacles I face whenever I solve cases. I always write all the details, relevant or irrelevant, just in case it does end up being vital in the end._

_So The Dawson and Brooks cases, it's by far one of the most... peculiar(?) ones I've seen in a while. At least in these parts anyway. Both victims have had a curious history with the law, with Shane Dawson being rumored to have been in a cult based in Everlock called the Society Against Evil. What they do, I'm not quite sure, but it would explain why he's never in town. Perhaps I could ask Eva Gutowski, the journalist for the Everlock Forum. I heard she wrote an article about it, but never got it published for some unknown reason._

_As of now, none of us have discovered any suspects for his murder, but I believe we do have a person of interest. Namely, Sarah Edwards, his maid. And no, it's not because in every single murder mystery story it's always the maid. I have my reasons._

_Mr. Dawson, according to Ms. Gutowski, the woman who found his body, was supposed to arrive for dinner at 7 pm. Given that it takes about 15 minutes to drive from his house to hers, I would estimate the TOD to have been around 6. Since Williams and I were dating at the time he worked with this new poison made of carbon monoxide, I do recall that this would take about a few hours of Mr. Dawson inhaling the toxins for him to die if he had been in close contact with it. Plus, forensics confirmed that there was indeed poison in his system._

_This is why I suspect Ms. Edwards, his maid. I was friends with Mr. Dawson at one point and was made well aware that his house is far from immaculate and he hired a maid to help out. Ms. Edwards comes in on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at around 3 pm. That leaves a perfect slot for her. Mr. Dawson has informed me she has an ill mother who's she's caretaker of, hence why she comes 3 times a week._

_I actually saw her a few days ago while grocery shopping and she was dressed pretty nicely. Had some new earrings on, looked like alexandrite ones. New too, never seen her wear them before. Now, she could like her earrings clean, but she's never worn earrings before. Ms. Edwards also doesn't seem like the sugar daddy type and Mr. Dawson surely never paid her that well while he was alive, even if he's very much well off financially. I mean, it's not like he cared enough about her to leave her any money. And if she had money around, wouldn't she spend it on her mother? It's not adding up._

_But the question is; why would she give him flowers? Wouldn't he have been weirded out that he got flowers from his maid of all people? Sure, she could've gifted him flowers as a token of her appreciation but flowers are an odd token of appreciation. To me at least._

_Which is why I have another person of interest: Ryland Addams, his fiancé, who's out of town. It wouldn't be unusual for him to send flowers and it makes sense. Besides, not to bad-mouth their relationship, it always seemed off to me for some reason. It was almost like they only started dating for superficial reasons, but I can't be too sure. And thing is, I don't know when his fiancé will be back, but I won't be surprised if he comes back within the next week or so to plan a funeral. Would it be wrong to interrogate him? And am I going to far with the conspiracies?_

_But the thing is, while exchanging knowledge, Patrick did email me a voice note he was given anonymously. It was a conversation between Mr Addams and another voice I couldn't quite place. It was female though, I can assume it's his sister, whom I've never met, or a friend._

**Transcript of Ryland and Mystery Woman Voice Note**

**MW:** You know you don't have to stay with him, right?

 **Ryland:** You think I'm not happy [inaudible]

 **MW:** Well, it's just I never thought you would actually get into a serious relationship with him, you said it wouldn't be serious [inaudible]

 **Ryland:** Well, I'm having a bit of a job struggle, I kind of need that financial stability. And he's changed.

 **MW:** Doesn't seem so.

 **Ryland:** Look, I can take care of myself. If he becomes a problem, I'll get rid of the problem. Simple.

_Odd. Now, I'm not saying he's the murder unquestionably, but I will need to keep an eye on him. On both Edwards and Addams actually._

_For now, both will stay on the person of interests list._

_Now with Andrea Brook's case, it's much more difficult to tell how she died._

_The crime scene was so odd, it was like she froze to death in the freezer or something! But it was definitely no accident though, there was blood everywhere and how would one accidentally freeze themself in a freezer? It makes no logical sense!_

_My first thought went to Justine Ezarik, CEO of Ezarik Tech because of the bad blood between them but Ms. Ezarik is such a nice and sweet person, she wouldn't go out and murder someone right? Sure, she's got a bad side to her, but who doesn't? According to Rosanna Pansino, an old friend of mine, Ms. Ezarik's got a bit of a drinking problem. Along with a gambling addiction. so I suppose a possibility could be it was a drunken deed IF it was her. Even if there no evidence, I'll keep her on the persons of interest list. I won't be moving anybody into the suspect category yet, I need a little more concrete evidence to do so. Difference between person of interest and suspect is that person of interest may have useful information, but may not necessarily be a suspect. Suspect is self-explanatory, you think the person is guilty of a certain crime._

_Then I went to interrogate Brittany Brooks, Andrea's twin sister. Her behavior was off, she was a little fishy. I'm not sure if she can be a suspect, why would she murder her own sister? According to other parties, they have a wonderful relationship, a sisterly bond. But I can't ignore her strange demeanor in today's interview._

**Transcript of Interview With Brittany Brooks, Andrea Brook's Twin Sister**

**Me:** My name is Investigator Safiya Nygaard, my patch number is 8478 and I'm with the Everlock Investigation Division. The time now is 2:42 in the afternoon and the date is January 4th, 2021. Seated with me is Ms. Brittany Brooks, twin sister of Andrea Brooks, who unfortunately passed away on January 3rd, 2021.

[pause]

 **Me:** Before we begin, I'd like to give you my condolences to you and your family, I'm so sorry for you loss.

 **Brittany:** *sniffles* Thank you.

 **Me:** You were visiting her and in the house when she died, correct?

 **Brittany:** *nods* Correct. I came around for dinner and I went to the bathroom whilst she went to get frozen peas and I heard a thud from downstairs. You can imagine the surprise that overwhelmed me; I saw my own sister dead!

 **Me:** Do tell me, where were you before you came for dinner?

 **Brittany:** I was at the supermarket buying things for dinner.

 **Me:** But didn't you say you came over to hers for dinner?

 **Brittany:** Yes, I was buying the peas and did some grocery shopping for myself as well *eye twitches slightly*

 **Me:** Okay then. May I ask why it took you so long to report the body to the police? Police have reports estimating that your sister died at around 7:10 in the evening and that you didn't call the police until about 7:47.

 **Brittany:** As I told you, I was shocked, as anybody would be! Wouldn't you be surprised too if you found your brother or sister's dead body when you saw them alive only minutes ago? Like you know what that's like!

_We ended it there, or rather she did by storming out. It was a weird interrogation, I know. She definitely did not help her case at all. In fact, she almost did everything to make things worse for her._

_Now here's the question:Why does Jael think these two murders are connected? And if so-how?_

_Sure they are within close proximity in location and time, even dying before the same normal event that everyone participates in, but what else is there? What links these two together?_

_Whoops, my phone is ringing, better go pick it up. I'll do a little more digging tonight and maybe call Stephanie._

_Because I just want to get this over with and not have to deal with boys anymore._

__


	3. He's a Bad Habit I Can't Break

**January 4th, 2021**

**Safiya's Apartment**

**8:44 am**

~~~

Safiya woke up to two things, regretting staying up until about 2 am working on her entry. Number one being her phone ringing and number two being that something was licking her face. "Ew," she murmured opening her eyes to find her beagle, Astrid greeting her with morning kisses. After the whole you know... let's just simply call it the start of her new life, she needed some company. And there's nothing like having some emotional support to make life a little more worth living. Plus, her therapist recommended one. Of course, there was a little more to the story, but that's for another time.

Oh right, her phone was ringing. She should pick that up. "Hello?" she picked up the phone, reading the ID.

"Your ass better be out of bed right now," the voice pestered and Safiya rolled her eyes, pulling off the covers and standing up. Astrid, who was still demanding attention, nuzzled her hand and Safiya rubbed her ears as she squeezed the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Okay mother, I'm up."

"I'm not that old, Safiya. And I don't want you to be my child, I already have my cats."

"Yeah, yeah Cristine, whatever. How are you by the way?" The dog hopped off the bed as Safiya made it, barking.

"I should be asking you that."

"I asked you first." The investigator heard her friend groan in the background. "Fine. I'm doing okay, taking everything into consideration."

"It's cold up there, huh? How's Ben and the cats?" Cristine didn't answer, instead saying, "I know you're trying to get me to talk so you don't have to. I wanted to check up on you, Safiya. You feeling okay? I know you told me that you're working with Matt and Tyler."

As the raven-haired woman headed into the kitchen of her apartment, her dog on her heels, she replied, "Good so far, I guess."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"So you're telling me that you're working alongside with people who you gave everything to, then you lost everything and you're saying it's, 'good so far?' Not adding up."

"I don't want to have this conversation, Cristine."

"I'm aware, but as your best friend I don't want you to shut me out again and bottle your feelings up-"

"Cristine, stop-"

"All I want is for you to be honest with me Safiya, why-"

"I gotta go, I'm going to be late to work, bye." Safiya hung up and slammed her phone on the counter, looking at Astrid, who was plopped on the floor, who stared back at her human counterpart. "People suck," Safiya sighed and she yipped in agreement.

~~~

**Everlock Precinct**

**9:01**

~~~

Matt picked up the daily newspaper because well, quite frankly Everlock was stuck in the 1970s. Which was 50 years ago, older than about 75% of the population, but you really don't need to know that, you just need to know that this town is just a sleepy town.

Except for when there's crime and murders and other fun stuff that likes to pop in his life and yell 'Surprise!' at him and throws it at him to solve. Ah, the joys of being a detective. You never know what you're dealing with until you see it.

_**Everlock Forum** _

_**2 Citizens Murdered on Primus Street on the Same Night! Another Serial Killer on the Rise?** _

_**Precious Artifact Stolen From Museum De Mortes! Mayor Wilson Promises Reward For Its Return!** _

_ **Society of Evil is Suspected to be Involved!** _

The detective rolled his eyes at the headlines, throwing it on his desk. "Really Gutowski? Really?" he muttered. Then again, the journalist was always correct, no matter how obscene the headlines seemed. He folded up the paper and tossed it on his desk.

~~~

"Do you mind telling us what has happened in the past 48 hours?" Stephanie asked, leading the investigations. Her husband sat next to her, starting the recording device and taking out a notepad. Across from them sat none other than Sarah Edwards, Shane's former maid. She was out of uniform, wearing a white button up and high-waisted black cigarette pants and trench matching coat.

"Yeah, sure," the woman consented, lighting a blunt. She held it in for a second before releasing a cloud of smoke into the air. The exhaled smoke swirled around wildly for a second before calming and dispersing. Matt and Stephanie frowned in disapproval, but didn't comment. "It was quite a big shock you know, when they called me yesterday morning. I was getting ready to go to work for another client and I was called and said Mr. Dawson was dead. I mean, I saw him the day before that and he appeared perfectly well."

"So, what happened on that day? We inspected the house and it seemed that it hadn't been cleaned at all, Mr. Dawson died too shortly after to have made such a mess of the house."

"Yeah, that's right," she said as if she just recalled a detail, taking another drag. "I came in the afternoon at around 3 o'clock to work but I began to feel a bit dizzy and sick. I wasn't feeling well so I asked Mr. Dawson if I could go home." Wonder why, Stephanie thought to herself.

"So this was when you had already entered the house and was a sudden illness?"

Sarah nodded, folding her hands over her lap. "Correct."

"And he consented?"

"Yes. He was always cool with me when I was sick or had to do something during working hours. He just let me go." Matt's pen could be heard scribbling furiously and Stephanie propped an elbow on the table, leaning forward.

"Did Mr. Dawson have any family?"

The answer to that question was that- none that lived here. Unless you count his fiancé as family, which Stephanie really didn't.

"Not that I know. He never mentioned any close family. Not that we talked too much about it. I never asked."

"Any friends you know?"

"He has a group of friends but never talked about them so I don't really know them. But I only worked there for six months. He wasn't exactly the going out type."

Stephanie asked one last question. "So, you don't know of anyone who may have wanted to kill him?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean, he was a very reserved man, so if he had any enemies, I don't know, it's not like he talked all that much about himself."

Stephanie exchanged glances with her husband, who shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to the maid. "Thank you for coming in to give a statement Ms. Edwards, you are dismissed." Sarah rose out of her chair and left the room silently and Matt asked, "What's on your mind? You have that thoughtful look on your face."

She responded, "Is there any chance we can find out who exactly provided the flowers for Mr. Dawson?"

"Well, there is one that's a couple minutes drive from Dawson's house Steph. Believe it's called Wallflower Floral Services." She arched an eyerbrow, curious. "And who owns it?"

"Marvin Flores."

She sighed. "I think we're going to need to ask him a few questions too." Matt glanced at his watch and said, "Alright, I'll contact Mr. Flores. Let's see if we can visit him this afternoon."

~~~

**Calliope's Office**

**10: 15 am**

~

_Safiya was the kind of person to be punctual. And by punctual, as in a-half-hour-before kind of punctual. Which also means she could get up at ungodly hours and be up at ungodly hours._

_Makes her to be a real fun person to live with._

_Currently, on this very rare occasion, she was napping, drained by the week's events and you know what that means for her boyfriend. An arm was possessively wrapped around his chest and a leg was wrapped around his hip, completely trapping him in that position. Her raven-colored hair tickled his cheek as her head was buried in the crook of his neck. He played with her hair as she snoozed, enjoying the silence._

_But the peace didn't last very long because Tyler's phone rang. "For crying out loud," he swore quietly, hoping that the ringing wouldn't wake her up as he reached for it._

_But unfortunately, it did and she let out a soft groan, not appreciating the wake up call. "Do you have to pick it up?" she whined deliriously as he grabbed it, reading the ID. "Sorry babe, I'll be back, give me a sec."_

_"You better." As she fell asleep again, she mumbled groggily, "Is it for work?"_

_"Yeah," he lied before he got up. "Hello?" he answered as he closed the door._

~

"Safiya!" Calliope repeated for the umpteenth time and she batted an eyelid, snapping out of her fantasies. "I'm sorry, what?" she replied sheepishly.

"I asked how have you been doing, Safiya." Calliope reiterated with a gentle smile.

"I'm good," Safiya whispered. She fiddled with the rings on her fingers. "Are you sure?" The therapist countered gently as she leaned forward slightly in her chair. "You seem agitated. This session is outside of our normal ones. Can you help me understand what's brought you in today?"

"Well....I'm not good actually. I don't even know what I am really." The investigator shook her head, wiling herself not to cry. She felt herself clenching her jaw, physically warring with herself as she fought back tears of frustration and anger and sadness. "It's stupid, really."

"I'm sure it's not stupid. Talk to me," she prodded softly, concern etched in her expression. Safiya didn't answer at first, blanking out and trying to stop herself from disassociating with reality, even if it was the only way she knew how to cope. By keeping things inside instead of letting it out.

_~_

_"So...how are you?" Tyler asked awkwardly, trying to make small talk as Stephanie went to the bathroom and Matt went to go grab his laptop from his car. "Fine," Safiya fibbed stiffly. "How's the cat?"_

_When they broke up, Tyler ended up taking Crusty, their cat, while Safiya got their once-shared apartment. She missed the little cretin, not having seen him for over a year. The reason being a childish reason, that she didn't want to have anything to do with her ex. "He's doing okay," Tyler replied truthfully._

_"Bet he's doing wonderfully now that he has your undivided attention." That came off harsher and more envious that the investigator had intended, but at least it was a sincere answer this time._

~

"I saw them the other day, Jael's making us work together on a case," Safiya finally responded, voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't manage to say much more than that.

Calliope made a humming noise, understanding. "Well... don't you think it's time to try and mend your friendships?" The investigator started laughing before she realize she was being serious. "Calliope, are you insane? There's no way I'd even want to 'mend' anything. I can barely hold a conversation with them!"

"Maybe, but you can't live like this, not letting yourself live. Don't you understand that the reason you can't move on is because you're not letting yourself move on? A part of you misses them, deep down."

Safiya scoffed, "No I don't." Her therapist rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, completely done with this woman. "Why the hell do you keep coming back then?"

"Because you're the only one that's left here for me in this stupid town. Because you're the only one that's not willing to give up on me." Safiya sniffled. "My family's completely cut me off."

~

_Dialing the number again, Safiya sighed, leaning against the wall. It went to voicemail. Again._

_The rain seemed endless today. Cold gray water fell from the sky in sheets, drenching everything it its path. Dancing lights glittered on the black asphalt of the road, the reflections of car headlights as the vehicles zoomed onward to their destinations. Large puddles began to collect on the sidewalks while miniature rivers ran along the streets turning into swirling whirlpools at the overwhelmed storm drains. The world seemed truly colorless then, muted by all the rain and gloom of that miserable afternoon._

_The sound of raucous singing spilled onto the street from the doors of the bar every time they were opened. Safiya left the wild, and more than slightly inebriated, group before her headache could get any worse. She wasn't fond of crowds anymore, never really had been and told herself every time she came that it would be her last time. Then Friday night would arrive and she'd find herself home alone._

_The silence would become unbearable and even an off-key drunken song would be better than the loneliness. Safiya would be at a table near the window sipping a glass of wine, usually just one unless she felt particularly restless, as she tried to forget quiet apartments and sleeping alone._

~

"I have no friends."

~

**Hey, you free tonight, Ro?**

**The group and I are hanging out at Fatman's today. Matt's going to be there though, not sure if it's best idea for you to come.**

**Oh, alright**

**Sorry, Safiya. Maybe next week?**

**Yeah, of course...**

~

"No boyfriend. Even my cat's gone. I've hit rock bottom and I don't know what to do anymore." She put her head in her hands, mind swirling with thoughts and with memories she didn't want to live through again, but still come creeping into her mind.

~

_It's dark on the that night, with the sky looming cautiously above her. Lit windows far from the buildings across the street and lonesome streetlights scatter her view. Like fireflies in May._

_She sat on the ledge of her apartment building, legs dangling in the air. The streets below were devoid of life, which wasn't unusual, for it being what, 10 maybe 11 pm on a Monday night?_

_Safiya turned up her music and closed her eyes, trying to think about anything but how much she was hurting. Emotionally, physically, mentally, take your pick, because everything hurt._

~

"Well, you can fix that." Safiya narrowed her eyes, trying to find a way to deflect her true feelings. Call her a cold brat, but it was the only way she knew how to stop herself from falling apart. "I'd rather drown myself in lava and eat glass for a month than consider being friends again."

"I never said anything about being friends, but try and be civil with one another. Get proper closure. Go socialize and find new friends. Having one friend all the way in Canada isn't going to cut it."

"My charming and sparkling personality really brings boys to the yard," Safiya remarked dryly. "And I have a friend."

"Non-anthropoid creatures don't count. Talk to me, Safiya. Tell me what's on your mind. You trust me right?" Safiya took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't dodge the conversation any longer or she'd snap again. Might as well unload her baggage now. "I don't even know where to start," she confessed, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, take all the time you need. I'm here to listen as long as you need me to. I'm not saying this because you are my client, but as a friend."

"Thank you, Calliope." Safiya fell silent, just letting her thoughts form into words to say, falling out of her fantasies. "Maybe it's hard to let this go because we have so much history, it's hard to throw away, but how can I forgive people who've hurt me in a way that's worse than any physical blow?" Safiya explained slowly and Calliope nodded.

"Is that why you refuse to hear any of their apologies?" Safiya blinked, puzzledand Calliope replied, "Don't give me that innocent look." The younger woman grunted, "Remind me why I hired a snoop to be my therapist again?"

Calliope rolled her eyes, reclining in her chair. "I suppose that's why Matt is angry at you, isn't it?" Safiya shrugged and picked at her nails. "Perhaps. But it's not a big deal, he doesn't have the right to be pissed at me. I wasn't the one who decided to-" Her voice was caught in her throat, unable to finish her sentence. Calliope steered the conversation in another direction, knowing they were both tip-toeing around a sensitive subject.

"And Tyler?" Safiya mumbled while looking at the floor, "Every rational part of me just screams at me to move on, but the rest wants to come running back to him. Maybe he wasn't the one for me, but I wanted him to be." Calliope gently inquired, "Why?"

She exhaled, building up the resolve to say it out loud. "I know he didn't mean to hurt me, that he loved me. But it doesn't make it any better. He didn't just break my heart or a promise... He broke me."

Tears started dropping down her cheeks, unable to hold it in any longer.

~~~

**Hank's Garage**

**11:29 am**

~~~

Matt glanced at his watch, getting impatient. Safiya was late. Again.

They had agreed to come back to the crime scene to search for clues and it was her idea, yet where was she? "I swear, this woman is getting on the last of my nerves," he seethed and Stephanie suggested, "Maybe she had something come up on the way."

"Why didn't she shoot us a text or something? Letting us know that's she's alive would be nice."

"Safiya wouldn't be late without a good reason." Matt shook his head and snapped, "Don't act like you know her, Tyler." and Tyler flinched, but didn't retort. "Matthew!" Stephanie scolded.

"I'm just saying that she's a different person, that's all." The detective pulled out his phone, dialing her number to demand a reason for her tardiness. She didn't answer at first and just as he was about to hang up, she picked up. "Where in tarnation are you?"

"Look behind you," she answered in an annoyed voice and he spun around, finding her car driving up and parking. "What the actual frick, Safiya?" he yelled as she approached the three, fixing her sunglasses. "Where have you been?"

Safiya crossed her arms. "None of your business, Matthew. I have a personal life, you know. One that you lost the privilege to be in." She flashed a sardonic smile at him.

"Knowing other people's business is what I do for a living! And you should've asked to meet at a later time if you keep coming here late. I know we don't get along, but for Pete's sake, don't let it interfere with our professional lives."

Safiya scoffed and sneered, "Not everything is about you, Patrick. And stop talking so loudly, you'll lower the IQ of the whole street!"

Stephanie pushed between the two before things could get worse. "Okay you two, let's just go inside and find what we need, okay? Talk about this later, we got a case to solve. Y'all know the statistics, the longer we take, the lower the chance of us finding the killer."

Matt and Safiya threw each other death glares before silently agreeing. Matt and Stephanie headed in and Safiya and Tyler lingered behind. "You okay?" he asked, sensing something was off about her and she brushed him off. "I'm fine."

"You su-" Safiya interrupted him and snapped, "I'm fine. Don't start the act of you caring for me all of a sudden." His ex stormed inside and Tyler stayed back for a second before tagging after her.

~~~

"Honestly, is there anybody you haven't had a falling out with?" Matt inquired Safiya as he recalled that Shane and her used to be friends for a period of time before they weren't. "My dog," she answered flatly.

He gave her a look of bewilderment. "You have a dog? Since when were you a dog person?"

She flipped her ponytail off her shoulder while pulling up her gloves. "Well, people change, Patrick. That's just the circle of life, don't know why you're so shocked."

Matt rolled his eyes and Tyler sighed in the background, having a feeling it was going to be a long day. "So what exactly do you think we're looking for?" Tyler queried.

"Not a dead body, that's for sure," Stephanie answered dully and the others snapped their heads towards her. "Too soon?"

"You think?"

The shorter brunette went mum and as they all sauntered into the mess of a kitchen, she remarked, "What the heck?"

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what happened either," Safiya replied as Tyler pulled out his phone and snapped some photos. "Forensics say she was strangled to death, but I don't know how one would get strangled to death with a fridge like that."

The raven-haired woman motioned towards it and Matt frowned, squatting to reach out towards the frozen food scattered around the floor. "There's nothing we can find here that would be particularly useful, huh?" he asked aloud.

"I already collected the useful evidence in here. Besides, I didn't come here to relook at this kitchen anyway, I came for evidence of motivation."

Tyler arched an eyebrow and responded, "How so?"

"Well, she's buddy buddy with the Mobster and hides his victims for him, doesn't she? Don't you think they communicate somehow that wouldn't be on public records?"

He gave her a curious glance. "Are you saying that you think she has a burner phone?"

"That is exactly what I'm proposing to you."

"With no evidence that it even exists? This isn't a mystery novel, darling."

"I'm well conscious of that, but does a gut feeling and some logical thinking count?" Tyler rolled his eyes and snapped, "No!"

"Oh come on Williams, intuition can't just be ignored, intuition is just data that proceeds too fast for the conscious mind to comprehend."

"Do not tell me you just quoted Sherlock right now," Stephanie groaned and Safiya left that comment unremarked. "Well here's another Sherlock quote for ya-Never theorize before you have data. Invariably, you end up twisting facts to suit theories instead of theories to suit facts!" Matt cut in and she scowled.

"Okay, can you two stop and focus for once?" the brunette hurled, getting sick and tired of being the peacemaker. "If she stops attacking me with words, yes-" her husband returned and his colleague batted an eyelid. "What do you want me to do, use knives?"

He turned to her. "Ma'am, that is illegal-"

"Do you think I care-"

"YOU WORK FOR THE LAW-"

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP BEFORE I SLAP YOU BOTH IN THE FACE!" Stephanie screeched and Tyler backed away from the scene, pretending that it had nothing to do with him. Once the duo went mute, she lowered her volume and said, "Thank you."

~~~

**Wallflower Floral Services**

~~~

A woman opened the door, looking around the floral shop. The little bell over the door chimed as she walked into Wallflower Floral Services, the vibrant greens and bright flowers a welcome contrast to the grey day.

A brunet bearded man was holding an orchid almost dropped the pot in surprise as she held up a badge. "Are you Mr. Marvin Flores by any chance?" she asked, taking off her sunglasses to reveal sharp brown eyes.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "May I help you, ma'am?"

As she put her badge away, she replied coolly, "I'm going to need you to tell me what your whereabouts were on New Year's Day."


	4. More Clues, More Mysteries and More Time With You

**January 4th, 2021**

**Hank's Garage**

**11: 52 am**

~~~

Matt ran his fingers through his brown hair as he slipped into the room. It felt like he was trespassing, he was well aware of that, but Matt couldn't squash his curiosity. Everything was in an orderly fashion in here, unlike the kitchen.

Books were stacked in a tidy tower on the desk, the floor was remarkably free of anything and white cloths were draped over most of the furniture. A maidenhair fern wilted in the corner and he approached the plant, inspecting it. There was something amiss about it, but Matt couldn't draw up what it was.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind her and Matt jolted, veering to find Stephanie in the doorway. "Nothing," the detective lied at once and his partner rolled her eyes, not buying it.

"Come on, there's nothing here, let's go Matt," Stephanie prodded and Matt wanted to protest, exhaled, "Fine." The shorter brunette took a shufti round the bedroom of the former fixer and frowned, noticing something and moved closer to the plant.

"What are you doing?" Matt questioned, knowing Stephanie wasn't the type to be a hypocrite. She didn't respond at first, eyes fixed on the fern, eyebrows furrowed together. As if she was trying to find something.

After a few awkward moments of poking and prodding, she discovered a lever. "What the heck..." Stephanie breathed. Following her instinct and not even giving it a second thought, she pulled it down, revealing a cache of objects.

"Secret drawers behind plants, cool. Add that to my list of strange things encountered on this case," Matt murmured. "4 days into the new year and things just get weirder and weirder. I feel like I'm on Scooby Doo or some shiz."

"Guess we're doing grave-robbing now, but with a dead person's belongings in a dead-person's house." Stephanie cracked a smile.

"Let's see..."Matt said more to himself than to her "Books...?" He pulled out a pair of thin books, one a deep ruby red and its counterpart a simple black. Matt flipped through one and found writing in sloppy and loopy handwriting. The other seemed to be a planner of sorts. "Interesting..."

At the bottom of the drawer was an assortment of jewelry and a pretty little pocket watch, the latter of which had a weird little purple symbol consisting of a trio of crystals.

A flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes and Matt saw it, soliciting, "You've seen this before?"

"Yeah... but I don't know where... although it's a bit of a generic symbol, eh? It's probably nothing."

"If you say so." Matt kept the books in his hands and remarked, "Guess I'll be doing some reading tonight."

"Stephanie? Where did you go?" Safiya's voice could be heard down the hall. "Over here, Safiya!" Stephanie replied, walking out of the room.

Matt sighed. "I'm here too, you know," he grumbled, following, but forgetting to close the drawer. In the distance, Tyler could be heard asking, "Y'all said you wanted to visit the flower shop? Why?"

Stephanie was the one to answer his question, but Matt couldn't make out anything, him getting too far away. The symbol on the pocket watch glowed ever so slightly, as if awakened.

~~~

**The Friendly Bean**

**12:24 pm**

~~~

Safiya hated herself for coming up with the idea to play detective and transverse the town like Dora the frickin Explorer with these three. All she wanted to get the heck out of here. Because Matt and Stephanie insisted that they were capable of handling what they wanted to do by themselves since they were the ones that got the notion in the first place. They also wanted coffee, so they decided to go on a coffee run. That meant she had to wait with _him._

In a coffee shop. Together. And people were staring at them like a lion and a lamb were feasting together peacefully. She bet they were all whispering right now.

"I'm starting to think coffee between you and me might become a regular occurrence," Tyler said half-jokingly, trying to break up the tension between them.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, sweetheart," Safiya dismissed, flipping her lavender-tipped hair over her shoulder. "I could leave, you know. I'm not obligated to stay here with you and your pretty face."

He gave her a smug look. "You think I'm pretty?"

_Well, yes- wait no-_

She scowled and snapped, "You're missing the point." He chuckled and challenged, "Leave then if you're so fraught to spend 5 minutes alone with me, _sweetheart._ " She made a wry face, detesting that he was mocking her. "Don't mock me, Williams," she hurled.

"I wasn't mocking you, _Nygaard."_ Safiya scowled at her ex."Why do you have to be such a childish jackass?" 

"Why do you have to be such a heartless hell-cat?" he retorted and she glared at him. "Sophia and Tyler?" a short black woman asked and the ex-lovers turned towards the counter. Safiya made a petulant look, but didn't correct her. "Thanks, Teala," she answered. "How's school? It's your last semester right?" 

"Yep, I'll be heading to the Academy in the fall for training. You two back on good terms or something?" Teala motioned between the two and Safiya stiffened, forcing on a smile. 

"We're doing something together for work," Tyler replied for the two of them. 

"Ah, sounds fun. Well, have a good day you two." She waved and they left the shop. 

~~~

**Wallflower Floral Services**

~~~

A bell rung as the door opened, a duo walking inside, scouring the little floral shop. One had a sour look on his face and the other with a happy expression, that looked a little forced. They're hit with the fresh, crisp smell of nature. The shop is quaint, lined with an array of flower arrangements, and potted plants, and dripping with color.

It's a little overwhelming at first glance.

Rather than try to find something themselves, the detectives approach the counter where an middle-aged man is clicking a mouse, and staring intently at her computer screen.

He holds her finger up at him when Stephanie clears her throat, and after a few moments he smiles at the screen. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick, what a wonderful surprise," Marvin said, taken aback. "I don't suppose I need to help you look for flowers for your wedding again?" His tone was friendly and teasing, but it didn't quite match the look in his eyes. She plastered on a smile, linking her arm through her husband's and replied nonchalantly, "No, but we did have something to ask you."

The florist raised an eyebrow. "And what could that possibly be?"

"Could you please tell us where were you and what you were doing on the afternoon of January 1st?" Marvin's friendly demeanor was dropped and his expression darkened. "I already told that journalist twit that I don't know anything! Did she think by sending you two that she can get some information out of me that I don't even have?" the florist spat and the couple exchanged bewildered glances.

"Sir, I'm sorry, we didn't send a journalist, nor did anyone send us to talk to you. Who are you talking about?" Matt questioned, baffled.

Marvin crossed his arms and jeered, "Gutowski of course. She's always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and can't keep her mouth shut."

"Eva? Why would Eva come here? What did she ask you?"

"Asked me the same question you two did, what I was up to. I told her that I was pulverizing the plants and the flowers."

"Pulverising?"

"Yeah." Marvin said. "We use some product to make the flowers look fresher. So when they come in we pulverize them with that product and they look like they are still covered in dew... It makes them look nicer."

"And you do that every day?"

"Yes."

"And you did that the day before as well?"

"Yes, it's usually me who does it. Why?"

"That's all we need to know," Stephanie cut in. "Thank you for your cooperation." She dragged her husband out of the shop and he hissed, "What are you doing, we're not finished! We have to check the pulverizing water to see if there's poison!"

She exhaled and explained patiently, "I'm mindful of that, but first of all, how do we know that it's just that specific water and that the other shops don't have it? Second of all, we need to figure out who delivers the pulverizing products-"

Matt motioned towards the shop."We could've asked Marvin in there-"

"Can you let me finish?" Matt grumbled, but stayed silent. Stephanie let go of his arm and continued, "Third of all, we don't know how long ago that water was delivered! Plus, we don't want to piss off Marvin with our questions, because do you know who he's associated with?"

He appeared completely lost. "Who?"

She, on the other hand, looked like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Arthur!"

"Manson? The con man? You mean the same guy that-" Matt saw his colleagues walk out and dropped the topic. Safiya was on her phone chatting with someone, while Tyler trailed her awkwardly, not sure what to do. "Thanks Jael," she answered ever so slightly shakily before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Stephanie queried and Safiya shook her head, hands having a subtle tremble as she put her phone away. "They found another body," Safiya replied gravely.

"Where? Who?"

"All we know is that the victim's a female. And at Fatman's Slims." There was a flash of dread and disturbance in the taller woman's eyes as the detective said, "Let's go then, what are we waiting for?"

Safiya flinched and whispered, "I can't-"

"Safiya, I quite frankly don't have the time for your antics, come on, the sooner we find who's doing this, the higher a chance this person goes to jail."

"But I-" Matt didn't let her finish.

_"We're going whether you like it or not because this is our job."_

~~~

**Fatman's Slims**

~~~

Safiya had turned on music and prayed to the ABBA gods to save her from this, but even they couldn't save her from herself. But it was all background noise, a pathetic diversion from the whirling cyclone that was her mind.

She tried to breathe through it, tried all the techniques she'd read and heard about reining in her dread, that sickening, plunging feeling in her stomach. The kind that liked to knock the air out of her lungs and make her forget where she was, who she was and what she was doing.

Some days it was as small as a firefly and she could pretend that there was light inside her. Flickering and weak, but still there. Some days she played dead until the bear went away and into its short and brief hibernation. Then she'd get back up again after life kicked her in the face, where it was waiting to kick her in the stomach. For her hands are far too small to catch all the pain she wanted to heal.

It felt like her world was falling apart-like whatever this is was apocalyptic, even if it's actually a really small thing. It was just a dead body. It was just another thing she had to do for work. Not a huge deal right? 

There at that bar was the last time she thought she knew everything, and after, she learned that she knew absolutely nothing. The next time she looked herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognize anymore. A lost little girl with cold, hard eyes, with too much anger, too much hurt, too much sadness, to control.

_I don't like my mind right now_

_Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary_

She can't just leave, she couldn't leave work like this. Safiya had thought she was done with the panic attacks . Apparently not. She hasn't had one in several weeks and the minute one came, it was like a giant noose that's smothering her.

_I'm holding on_

_Why is everything so heavy?_

Soon she won't be able to move anymore and she can feel the tears fill her eyes. Safiya could hear a voice calling for her outside, but it was merely a jumble of sounds the raven-haired woman couldn't understand.

_It's not like I make the choice_

_To let my mind stay so f*cking messy_

A quivering hand reached out to unlock her car doors, but she barely noticed at all . Someone opened the door, taking a seat next to her. A muffled voice asked, "Safiya... can you hear me?" 

Safiya lost the color from her face. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her boots. She looked as if she'd been painted with white-wash - even her lips were barely there. Then within seconds, she crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings.

~~~

"Told you it was a bad idea to have her come here," Stephanie scorned Matt as the ambulance arrived, sirens wailing loudly, blue lights ablaze. "In my defense, I didn't think I would trigger a reaction from her," Matt answered warily. "Come on, the EMTs got it, Nygaard should be fine."

"We shouldn't leave her alone though-" Matt looked back thoughtfully. "Send Tyler then, it doesn't take two people to investigate a _body_." She widened her eyes. "How many times will it take you to realize that your ideas are absolutely terrible? I'll go, you boys check up with the police."

The detective stopped in his tracks. "Now that I think about it, yeah that's a better idea." 

Stephanie clapped her hands together sarcastically. "Congratulations, that's the first wise thing you've said all day." 

"Okay damn, no need to be so blunt about it." 

"Sorry, just spitting facts, honey. Besides, I want to make sure she's okay. She's my friend, you know." He rolled his eyes. "I know, my love. We'll be over as soon as we're finished, okay?" They shared a quick kiss before separating ways.

Matt strolled inside the bar, pulling out yet another pair of trusty gloves. "What's the scene looking like?" he asked Tyler as they met up. "I think you should see for yourself," Tyler answered quietly before leading Matt towards the back of the bar. "Holy cow..." Matt breathed, taking the sight. 

Hanging from the ceiling from a noose was a woman covered in filth. Her once clean blonde hair that was fell down in ringlets to her shoulder was now matted with dirt and resembled more of a bird's nest than actual hair. Dried blood stained her face, arms, torso and hands. A shiny headpiece adorned her head, a sparkling diamond in the rough. The sparkling white dress and matching mink coat she would've practically scream glamour, if it wasn't ripped in places and covered in both blood and grime. 

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is..."

"Justine Ezarik. Found here just an hour ago while the bar was being opened."

_Goodness gracious, what happened to her? And why was she found just as we were investigating Brooks' house?_


End file.
